


Can Akinator guess any Voltron character!?

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Series: Akinator making my blood pressure rise [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, My blood pressure needs help man, Offensive Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: Can he guess the most obscure Voltron characters!?
Relationships: None
Series: Akinator making my blood pressure rise [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127555
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Can Akinator guess any Voltron character!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleep_Deprived37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/gifts).



> To my good friend Sleep_Deprived37!✌️🙂 They get to watch my blood pressure get destroyed personally🤣

_Previously on xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx..._

_"Can your character fly?"_

__

_SO CAN SUPERMAN–_

_"Does your character watch hentai?"_

__

_WTH KINDA' QUESTION–_

_*Throws pillow across room* SHIT–_

_WTF HOW– HOW!? HOW!? **HOW!?**_

_On the next episode of Akinator... I awaken my inner Demon... and SMITH this inhuman creature before us..._

_~  
  
_

I know I disappeared from this series for awhile, well, not only have I been very busy, but also as you all know, my blood pressure has been failing, because this game is practically killing it!

Today is a little but different, since this is a gift for my good homie Sleep_Deprived37, shoutout to them!

But today, we _will_ defeat Akinator, with the most CULTURED Voltron characters! So without furthermore... lesgo!

~  
  


This character will be quite difficult, since... they are such a side character! It'll be damn near impossible! They're basically a purple Avatar side character 

"Is your character from Youtube?"

He not only tries to destroy _my_ blood pressure, but my homie YourTrueCaptain's? Nah, nice try!

"Does your character personally know you?"

If so, I would tell her to stab you! THAT'S NO CAP–

"Does your character live in America?"

They use knives and swords, not guns (That was a joke)

"Does your character use guns?"

Gah, DAMN YOU AKINATOR, I SWEAR TO GO–

"Is your character from Fortnite?"

I'm a teen' and... insulted–

"Is it an animal?"

Like my homie Ruby and Max? I wish

"Is your character from outer space?"

... THAT'S SO WEIRDLY SPECIFIC– But try me, try me, I dare–

*Guesses Acxa*  
  


GAH– He got lucky, he got lucky, HE GOT LUCK–

~  
  


Okay, this one is going to be a little bit harder! She's basically the useless and wasted Zelda of this universe 

"Is your character from Dance Moms?"

Wtf you think I am, 40?

"Has your character ever been married?"

WtH is this, that one fanmade Zelda comic with the villain and Zelda?

"Is your character linked with ice?"

What you think she is, the Penguins Of Madagascar?

"Is your character from a horror game?"

Oh you think 'cause I'm watching The Glass Staircase while playin' this 'game', you think I'm looking for The Rings girl? Nice try, bruh

"Is your character real?"

Real enough to beat yo ass silly

"Does your character have powers?"

Uh... Is being useless a power? I'm– I'mma' say Idk

"Is your character a princess?"

Bruh she so useless, I can't remember 

"Is your character edible?"

... WTH DOES THAT EVEN MEAN... YOU THINK I'M A CANNIBAL!?

"Is your character from Saturday Night Fever?"

That sounds like a 2000s Disney musical comedy, wt frick

"Is your character blonde?"

... So is Zelda!

*Guesses Barbie*

Okay, we good... for now

"Does your character fight?"

If so, I's somewhat remember 

"Does your character use a spear?"

Like my girl Vaggie? Please girl

"Is your character from Brockland?"

... You mean like the Pokemon trainer, or...? Because that would be simp Hell

"Is your character from outer space?"

... SON OF A BI–

"Is your character in Voltron?"

Before I get cooked, I want to let you know, Akinator, that your wife and children suffered SO MUCH PAIN, IN THEIR LAST MOMENTS– 

*Guesses Romelle*  
  


FUUU– HOW DID YOU GESS THE USELESS!? HOW!? HOW–

~  
  


This last one, is my trump card. This character is actually edible, and patterned, that's all I'm gonna' say

There is NO WAY, he'll be able to get this! If he does, I'll tightrope walk across a pool of sharks!

Operation: Shark walk... commence!

"Is your character's gender female?"

I'm just going to take the 'I don't wanna' be cancelled' approach and say Idk

"Does your character have human skin?"

... THIS IS THE THIRD QUESTION– But I'm not cheater... I'M NO CHEATER–

"Is your character on four legs?"

Why you so specific!? Why not 6 legs!? Why not 8 legs!?

"Is your character real?"

If so, I would have probably eaten him by now... I'm jk, Peta please don't sue me

"Is your character from a tv series?"

Oh my GOD–

"Does your character sing Christian music?"

... What you think this is, Home Alone?

"Is your character pink?"

Like the Trolls? Seriously?

"Does your character turn into glitter?"

Like the Percy Jackson books? I just started the second one dude

"Has your character met Akshay Kumar?"

... Who– Who tf is that–

"Has your character ever been to space?"

... Sh*t

"Is your character in black and white?"

No... NO–

"Is your character a cow?"

No, no, no, no, no–!

*Guesses Kaltenecker*  
  


WTH– HOW!? **HOW!?**

IT'S A COW! IT'S A COW!!!!

GOD, WHY!? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!? WHAT DID I DO WRONG!? 

I'M TELLIG YOU, MAN, THIS IS WHY I VISITED THE HOSPITAL A FEW DAYS BACK, BECAUSE MY BLOOD PRESSURE RN IS GOING CRAZY–

~  
  


I'm too tired to scream... or rage anymore... but I still won't give up! I never do, never will!

With the power of my passion, and stubbornness, I _will_ overcome this Demon–able force!

On the next episode, of Akinator... The fire within me, will strive forward... And annihilate this obstacle in our way...


End file.
